


예쁜 새끼 고양이

by GangBang_Tansonyeondan



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dominant DongWoo, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Submissive SungJong, vocal sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangBang_Tansonyeondan/pseuds/GangBang_Tansonyeondan
Summary: Over the last 7 months, they had started growing closer.When DongWoo met SungJong through a friend, one thing had stood out. Actually, multiple things did. This beautiful person had a tail, ears, and a strange personality; but DongWoo grew to like it. DongWoo had seen some hybrids in his life, but never thought he’d ever fall for one. When DongWoo first laid eyes on SungJong, he was taken aback. SungJong has beautiful doe eyes, white hair, flawless light skin, a gorgeous smile, and a caring, soft personality. DongWoo fell head over heels for this man that resembled a fragile, porcelain doll. However today DongWoo learns something new.





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut, IDK if I'm really any good at this but I try so please don't come for my wig, try to be nice or atleast give tips.

DongWoo and his boyfriend of seven months SungJong were in the store, they were shopping for food to cook for their date tonight.  
"What do you want to eat, hun?" DongWoo asked SungJong.  
SungJong's eyes light up. "I kinda want gungjung-tteokbokki, I've been craving it lately" he says as his tail and ears perk up.  
DongWoo couldn't resist his cuteness and how excited he got so, of course, he gave in and bought whatever his baby wanted.  
As they were strolling the aisles for ingredients SungJong starts sweating, his legs get heavy and he almost falls, he stumbles and DongWoo catches him.  
"Oh my god, baby, are you okay?!"  
"Yeah, I just feel a little funny" then SungJongs panick sets in. 'fuck' Sungjong thinks to himself, his heat cycle just started.  
"Do you want to go home?!?" Said DongWoo.  
"No I'm fine but let's just hurry up" SungJong rushed.  
They were walking fast and SungJong's breathing gets heavy, he had goosebumps and started getting half hard, he grabs boyfriends sweatshirt and ties it around his waist to cover his erection.  
"What are you doing?" DongWoo says.  
"U-uh nothing I-I just like having your sweatshirt" SungJong stammers.  
"oh..? ok, let's hurry." DongWoo said very confusedly.  
Once they grab all the ingredients SungJong is visibly anxious and uncomfortable by the end of this trip.  
"Are sure you're ok?" DongWoo asks once more.  
"Yea, when we get home I need to tell you something." SungJong says really embarrassed.  
"Oh?" DongWoo said out of pure concern.

* * *

  
They arrive home after the 5-minute drive and SungJong bolts to the bathroom.  
DongWoo was confused but he just started dinner and prepped his ingredients, then tended to SungJong, he went to the bathroom door knocking.  
"Are you okay, SungJong?"  
"Y-yeah I just thought I-I should tell you that there is something hybrids go through every once in a while and I don't know if I want to tell you."  
"It's okay, you can tell me anything."  
"You sure, love?"  
"yes"  
SungJong peeps his head out of the bathroom door, face red as a tomato breathing heavily.  
"S-so uh, hybrids go through this thing where they have mating cycles and they uh go through heat..."  
"What does that mean?"  
"what do you mean what does that mean."  
"I don't fucking know I know nothing about hybrids, sorry?"  
"U-ugh so it just basically- ugh- It means I'm horny as fuck for a few days and I need to either be left alone or fucked but I'm not going to make you do that, you're not some object I use for my own pleasure so after dinner if you want me to go home then I totally understand."  
DongWoo's facial expression was priceless, it was shock, horror, confusion and.. curiosity?   
"It's fine SungJong, I don't want to leave you alone at your house because I know how lonely you can get"  
SungJong looks down in embarrassment.  
"Hey, it's totally okay, don't be embarrassed, it's not like you have a choice over it, after dinner remind me to do something, okay?"  
"u-uhm okay?"

 


	2. Learning Something New

To be Continued...

*check chapter 3, it's up now*


End file.
